Little House In the Woods
by Dionysus S
Summary: After Legault is injured, Eliwood and Matthew find a place to take shelter for the night. And in that stupid house, Matthew finally get the answer he always wanted... Legault x Matthew


Edited: October 3, 2008

I dropped down to my knees, replaying what I had just seen over again in my head. Seeing him on the ground like this...

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my bottom lip, allowing the rain to pelt my body mercilessly as I hung over him.

_Who could do such a thing? _

I ran my fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

_This idiot..._

Ever since he had joined our group, I had been feeling...well, _something_ towards him. And now, seeing him like this, I felt horrible. Which, at any other point in time, I would have just snorted at my stupidity. Slowly, I brought my two fingers to his neck, checking if he had a pulse. And, to my relief, there was; I couldn't keep myself from letting out a sigh of relief.

Now the next problem: how I'm I gonna get him back to the others?

"Matthew? Matthew?"

I stood up and turned around, noticing a glimpse of red hair. Lord Eliwood came running over to me, quickly stopping, putting his hand on his knees so he could catch his breath. "W-what happened?" He asked, pointing his chin over to Legault. "He...he's not...he's still _alive_, right?"

"Yeah." I inwardly cursed myself (again). It was my fault that he was in this condition. Maybe if I hadn't been slacking, I would have realized we were being followed. "I...well 'we' were going to open the door that leads to the back of the palace. You know. So we could get to those chest. And this cavalier and druid appeared."

Eliwood stood straight up, moving his hair out of his eyes and sneezed. "I told Hector that we shouldn't press on today. The weather did look pretty bad. But did he listen? Noo..."

I frowned. "Don't mean to interrupt, Lord Eliwood, but what about Legault?" I asked, a little bit irritated. He nodded, taking a few steps so he could get closer to Legault and picked him up. As he did, blood poured out of his wound and got on Eliwood's clothes.

Eliwood groaned and put him on his back. I made sure he kept him sturdy as we walked on.

A few minutes later, Eliwood was panting. "T-this man's heavier than I thought..." He mumbled, slowing down a little.

"You can't seriously stop now..."

The storm was getting bad and the rain was coming down harder; we could hardly see in front of us. Eliwood was stumbling over a lot of things, yeah rocks, but he kept his balance. A few minutes later, we were in front of a small house.

"We should rest here. When the rain stops, we'll set out again."

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nobody answered, so I tried the doorknob, which opened with ease. How easy. It was pretty dark, however. "Good thing we brought an elixir and a candle right?"

After stumbling inside, Eliwood nodded and placed his cape on the floor. I helped him put Legault on it and opened the elixir, pouring it into his mouth.

"I'll go look around the house." Eliwood said, stalking off somewhere.

The rain was still going outside and now there was thunder. I sneezed loudly, my clothes were still wet. And so were Legault's.

_He'll never get better if his clothes stay wet like that. _But I didn't know what to do.

...hm.

I continued to stare at him, thoughts swirling around in my head. Legault. Heh, I'd always kinda...liked him. ...Maybe the better word to use is 'loved'. Never told him, though; of course not. 'Sides, I'd rather have it say it to me.

Though...whenever I thought about him, dreamed about him, she'd come into my mind. And I would feel absolutely horrible--it was like I was breaking the bond I'd already shared with her.

Eliwood came back with clothes in his hands. I saw him blush. "Sorry...yeah, but all I can find are female clothes. Do you mind wearing a dress?" I stared hard at him.

"Yes I mind. But we have no other choice now do we, Lord Eliwood?"

He shrugged and gave me the girlish attire. "Want me to put these on him?" His voice was soft; no wonder, he was probably pretty damn embarrassed.

My first impulse was to say 'Nah, let me' but I held that in.

"Yeah, you can."

Eliwood seemed to be, I dunno, relieved? with my answer. I watched him take off Legault's clothes and put the dry ones on; I followed a few seconds later. We all looked stupid as hell wearing this.

He didn't seem so happy, and Legault--who had woken up just a few minutes ago--didn't look the least bit pleased.

Eliwood's stomach then growled. "Ooh, I would do anything to eat even Lyndis's food right now!"

Legault snickered, tilting his head to the side, a wide smile slowly appearing. "I'm going to tell her you said that!"

"Oh, and don't tell me you like her food?" He asked, pouting just slightly.

Legault ignored that question by just looking off elsewhere, like he didn't hear anything.

I just sat there, staring. Eliwood was oblivious as ever, but Legault noticed that my eyes were on him. He flashed me a grin, right when Lord Eliwood's eyes had closed, and I flushed.

Eliwood then threw his head back and smacked it right on the wall. He tried to play it off, like he _meant_ for that to happen. "Well, it looks like we're stuck in here 'till the morning. I'm going to go rest upstairs. Yeah, there's an upstairs." Then he sauntered off, complaining about the back of his head.

And that's when Legault finally decided to say something. "Matthew, thanks for saving me."

I laughed and threw him a thumbs-up. "No problem."

And then the idiot tried to do the _exact same _thing. He moaned in pain and held his side as I rushed over to him.

Carefully, I wrapped my arm around his body, leaning in closer. "You okay?" I asked, stroking my hand over his skin. Which, wow, was surprisingly soft.

He didn't answer me back; instead, he gasped, bringing his hand to his face.

"You think you'll be okay 'til tomorrow?"

Legault nodded and looked into my eyes. "I will be as long as you're here with me..." Even through all the pain, this fool still had enough energy to flirt with me.

Damn.

Despite myself, I blushed. And my stupid heart started to beat just a tad bit faster.

He rested his head on my legs and gazed up at me. "You have the most beautiful eyes..." He went on, that flirty tone still in his voice. I simply frowned, not saying anything; he smiled and reached up to touch my face.

"And your skin is so soft. You sure you're cut out to be a thief?"

I took that as an insult. "What did you just say?"

And he let out a laugh. "And your voice...It's like music to my ears..."

"You should _really_ quit saying crap like that." I replied finally, rolling my eyes. "If anyone else was around, they'd think you were in..." I trailed off.

He sat up and turned towards me, with a considerable amount of effort. Legault wrapped his muscular arms around me, pulled me closer to him and he rested his back on the wall. "In what?" He asked me. "In what? In love? Maybe so...and you?"

My heart leaped again, but then she flashed in my mind. _Leila... _I thought, smiling sadly. Really...should I?

"I'm waiting for your answer..." Legault said to me.

"Well..." I paused as he moved his face closer. He placed his lips on mine and kissed me. His mouth was so cold, it made me shiver. He pulled my face even closer with his hand. And soon, his lips were warmed by mine and I trailed my fingers through his hair.

Legault drew back from me, closed his eyes and grinned. "You never answered..."

I coughed; I didn't know what to say. I loved him, but what about Leila?

As if almost on cue, Lord Eliwood made his way down the stairs.

"Hey, you two should get some rest. Remember, we don't know who's house this is, but if they do come back...we need to be ready to run. So get your butt's up there!"

I let a heavy sigh of relief out and ran past him.

The next morning, our blood stained clothes were dry. Lord Eliwood woke us up and told us it was time to go.

"Alright, I talked to Hector about our plans and he should be at the store in Ostia to gather supplies. Hopefully he's still there. Onward, forward march." He ran off, leaving us behind.

"Is that what he calls marching?" Legault asked me.

I simply shrugged, still busy with my thoughts.

"So, now do you have an answer?"

I was thinking of one since last night; taking in a deep breath, I smirked at him.

"Yeah, maybe so."

Legault sneered, recognizing that answer. He put me in a head-lock. "Atta boy Matthew!"

Eliwood stopped when he noticed we weren't following him. "_Wow_, you guys are really slow, you know that? We'll never meet up with Hector at this rate! Hurry up."

We both started laughing at how urgent he was to meet Lord Hector.

"Well, we better catch-up before he losses it." Legault stated, kissing my cheek lightly. Lord Eliwood paid no attention to us and went on mumbling about him being more hungry than Guy.

The sun was starting to rise from behind the hills.

_Leila, I hope you won't be angry with me. I know you don't want me to dwell on the past...I should get on with my life..._

I prayed silently for her before I heard Legault calling my name. He was already on the hill, with Eliwood.

"Matthew! Hurry up, would ya?"

I scoffed loudly and ran to catch up with them. Maybe this little detour wasn't that bad. Now, at least I know I won't be alone. I have someone to keep me company. Someone who will love me...


End file.
